


Literature Class

by IndigoDream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, class, some silly stuff, this is horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoDream/pseuds/IndigoDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Arya end up in a relationship with one of her teacher, after some mutual looks into each other bodies...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Literature Class

_**"When Shakespeare wrote this, what he was really trying to say was that"**_  
 _  
_Arya lost the track of her teacher's sentence, well too busy at eye-fucking him. Gods forgave her, she was gonna die of his incredible sexiness. Seriously, since when a literature teacher needed to be that muscled?! Gods, when she had take that class, she had imagined a old, grumpy, bad-faced teacher who will have only interest in old books and in old things. Not this sexy, funny, young one! He mustn't be more than six years older than her. And he had a way of teaching... Absolutly not boring. Interesting, bringing them into the construction of the lesson, initiating a new debate betweeen them each session. She loved being in this class. And not only for his well-muscled ass. She had always loved books (she had devoured the three Lord of the Rings when she was only thirteen), but she found in this class a new interest at analyzing these books, and she already had annotate and highlighted every interesting things she found in every one of her books.  
  
 _ **"Miss Stark, what do you think of Shakespeare's ways into bringing to us these feelings?"**_  
 _  
_The voice brought her back in the real world. Gods, even his voice was sexy! He had this voice profoundly deep that made her shiver the first time she heard it each day. She raised her steely grey eyes to meet his blue ones. Gods, even his eyes made her want to fuck him against the wall.  
  
 _ **"I found them fascinating, but I could develop more if you would tell me about which work of him we are precisely studying. If I remember well, you have quoted at least four of them since the beginning of the hour. So, tell me, Mr Waters, which work do we study?"**_  
 _  
_He grinned. Fuck his grin, she wanted to bite these lips for having a such fuckable mouth.  
  
 _ **"Brilliant, Miss Stark. You are very impressive... And painfully for me, you are truthful, but at least you noticed it. What a great way of acting, Miss Stark."**_  
 _  
_She felt herself grinning, she couldn't help it. He was a man of few compliments, always sarcastic when he made one. She could _feel_ the sarcasm in his last sentence. But it was still a compliment, so she grinned. And he grinned back, fixing her in the eyes during a little too long, at least enough to make her want more to fuck him right now. And something in the back of her head was telling her that he wouldn't say no, if she was reading him correctly (and she was very good at reading people, it was a sport for her with her brother). He turned his head back to the rest of the class and she tried to focus on her lesson. Not that she needed to be especially concentrated, she had a very particuliar way of hearing and understanding what she was told without really listening, a capacity she had herited from her great-grandmother from who she had taken the name, if she believed her father. She Still focused on her class, taking a few notes and making some weird drawing in the corners of her sheets of paper. At the end of the class, she took her time for put her stuff into her bag, admiring the everywhere-muscled of her teacher. She was the last to go and she was passing through the entrance when she heard Mr Waters' voice behind her.  
  
 ** _"Could we talk, Arya?"_**  
 ** _  
_**Gods, his voice was somehow more deep and more profond, a bit husky, what made her shiver and she tried to calm herself. She shrugged and turned to come back in the centre of the piece.  
  
 ** _"What's the problem, sir?"_**  
 ** _  
_**He grinned, closed the door and made her sit down in one of the front desk before taking a chair and sitting opposite from her.  
  
 ** _"The problem, Arya, and you should call me Gendry, is that I am perfectly aware of how you look at me."_**  
 ** _  
_**Shit. She was fucked. Stay calm, Play it cool, Arya.  
  
 ** _"I don't know what you are talking about,  Gendry. I don't look at you in a special way."_**  
 ** _  
_**Gods, he grinned more. Would he be lovely and stop doing that, at least during this conversation, when they were so close to each other and Arya was making a spectacular effort of not fucking him at this exact moment.  
  
 ** _"Oh, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about, Arya... You are doing it right now... This eye-fucking thing."_**  
 ** _  
_**Gods, was it that obvious? But every female in each of his class was certainly doing it, right? It wasn't as if she was the only one, right? Gods, she needed to answer him, he would take her for a crazy woman, if not.  
  
 ** _"Oh, that. Well, you are certainly not too bad, but don't please yourself with such compliments, Gendry. If there was one of us who will eye-fucking the other, it will be you."_**  
 ** _  
_**What was she doing? Was she becoming mad? Yes, she surely was! She was totally under drugs if she flirted with her teacher, with Gendry Waters. Gods, she must be damned..  
  
 ** _"Oh, but I'm already doing that. You are not the only one who have the right to admire something of well-formed, don't you think?"_**  
 ** _  
_**Well. That was surprising. He was flirting with her. And she could swear she had see a flash of lust in his eyes when she readjusted her shirt. Gods. She was certainly blushing, she wasn't used to handsome man flirting with her. She fidgeted a bit, making her shirt moving, revealing her chest a bit more, before readjusting it. And this time, it wasn't a flash of lust. Lust had taken residence in his eyes and was reigning as ultimate master, making his eyes darker, and yet bluer.  
  
 ** _"Well, it's infortunate.You may have been wronged on the product, teacher. Well-formed isn't the right adjective for you."_**  
 ** _  
_**He was a bit confused and she giggled a bit. Gods, now she was giggling like her sister. What a shame. Anyway. She leaned a bit on the desk, approaching her mouth of his ear when his eyes were following the movment of her left hand, which was tracing slow and rythmed circle on the wooden desk.  
  
 ** _"I would more say formed for fucking, don't you think, teacher?"_**  
 ** _  
_**She had exhaled her sentence near his ear and he shivered. And in one second, he had raise her and lay her down on his lap, kissing her roughly as his hands worked under her shirt. She kissed him back fierly and bit his lips, making him groan. She moaned softly when he caressed her breasts. The sound of this seemed to bring him back to reality and he stopped their kiss.  
  
 ** _"Arya... We can't."_**  
 ** _  
_**Gods. That was the moment were he realized that she was far from pretty and he would push her away. She reddened and avoided herself a humiliation. She stood up, taking her bag.  
  
 ** _"I got it. Sorry for that, professor. I will forget about that, professor."_**  
 ** _  
_**She had her hand on the door when she felt Gendry behind her.  
  
 ** _"I wasn't talking about that, Arya. I was talking about the rule. You are my student. I don't have the right for that. I could be expelled. I have nothing against you, I want you so badly, but we can't."_**  
 ** _"Oh."_**  
 ** _  
_**Seriously, 'Oh.'? She couldn't make more pathetic. He was telling her he wanted her but they couldn't because she was a student?  
  
 ** _"Only if we get caught, isn't it?"_**  
 ** _"Yeah. But we are in a class room, anyone could walk by there and see us."_**  
 ** _  
_**She was thinking fast. Maybe too fast for her own good. But the gods fuck themselves, she wanted Gendry so badly it was a physical pain now she knew he wanted her too.  
  
 ** _"But if we don't get caught, if we do this somewhere were no-one will consider looking for that..."_**  
 ** _"Arya, I don't want to loose my job, I need it."_**  
 ** _"Then come to my place. I'm the only one living there. No-one will see us."_**  
 ** _"Arya..."_**  
 ** _"Gendry, you just admitted that you wanted to fuck me, and I want it too. So come to my place tonight, and let fuck. No-one to interrupt us."_**  
 ** _"I don't even know your adress."_**  
 ** _  
_**She had won. She knew it by the look of lust still apparent on Gendry's face. She grabbed a pen in her bag and wrote on his arm a phone number.  
  
 ** _"Call me at six. I will be home and I will give you my adress."_**  
 ** _  
_**He nodded and she grinned, making him grin to.  
  
 ** _"Stop that or I will fuck you right now, professor."_**  
 ** _  
_**He laughed a bit and she made him come down a bit, biting his neck, leaving her mark there. He groaned in pleasure again and she grinned again.  
  
 ** _"See you t'night, professor."_**  
 ** __  
**She stepped out of the class and walked in her next class in late.  
*********************************************************************************  
  
At exactly six, Gendry called her. She gave him her adress and she waited for him in her asual outfit. She hadn't bothered change herself. She liked the way she was dressed, in a skinny black jean with a deep purple shirt V-neck. In less than twenty minutes, he was there, eyes darkened by desire and lust. She made him enter and she immediatly pushed him against the wall, kissing him roughly and needly. He was happy to kiss her back. They fucked on her couch, on her table, everywhere they could during that night. They couldn't satisfy their need for each other and they only stopped when they absolutly needed.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
During two months, it was their routine. Fucking at night, ignorance at day. Arya wanted to think ,about this as a fucking relationship, no attachments, just fucking. And then, one night, Gendry didn't come. She was a bit worried, he always told her when he couldn't come usually. And she had seen him on the morning and he hadn't even look at her. Okay, she was totally worried. She called him thrice. When he didn't answer, she put her jacket on and stepped outside of her buildings. She could have not take her jacket, June was a warm month, even in Winterfell. She drove to Gendry's apartment in a hurry. He had tell her his adress, even if they thought she would never come there. Well, she came, and now she stood in front of his door, unsure of what to do. She hesitated and then she knocked, knowing she would worry if she didn't. Gendry came to open and she let a sigh of relief escape her lips when she saw he was good.  
  
 ** _"Gods, I was so worried. Why didn't you come?"_**  
 ** _  
_**He didn't move from his door so she stood outside.  
  
 ** _"Arya, we can't continue. Not anymore."_**  
 ** _"What?"_**  
 ** _"The fucking. We can't continue."_**  
 ** _"Why? Has someone see us?"_**  
 ** _"No, it's not that Arya."_**  
 ** _"So why? We can totally continue!"_**  
 ** _"You don't understand, I can't continue!"_**  
 ** _"Why?! What did I do to make you so upset?!"_**  
 ** _"You did nothing! It's not you okay?"_**  
 ** _"You fuck someone else? She is better than me?"_**  
 ** _"NO! Gods no, you are perfect, I just... I can't."_**  
 ** _"Tell me why!"_**  
 ** _"Because I fucking love you, okay?! And I know you don't want that so it's better if we stop now."_**  
 ** _  
_**She was shocked. Gendry, loving her? What was wrong with the world?  
  
 ** _"I will see you tomorroww in class. 'Night Arya."_**  
 ** _  
_**He closed his door and she stood still during a few seconds before moving slowly back to her car. Too much thought were running in her head, she couldn't find peace. She arrived at her flat's door and entered, noticing slowly that something wasn't as usual. She heard the crutches before she saw her brother.  
  
 ** _"Bran! Oh my gods, what are you doing there! I thought you were in Kings Landing, with all the family!"_**  
 ** _"I wanted to see how my sister was doing! And, considering your apartment, I would say good but your head isn't as usual, so tell me what is troubling you."_**  
 ** _  
_**She ended up telling him everything. Everything about Gendry, the college, what had happened twenty minutes ago. He had fixed his blue-grey eyes on her while sitting on the couch and she hugged him when she finished.  
  
 ** _"So let me summarize... You are in a sort of relationship with one of your professor who just told you he loved you. You were so shocked you didn't asnwer anything and then you came back here."_**  
 ** _"That's the situation, yeah."_**  
 ** _"Well. Why are you with him, for a start?"_**  
 ** _"Well, he is damn hot. And he is really smart. And he is funny."_**  
 ** _"Okay. What do you feel when you are around him?"_**  
 ** _"It depends. When we are only together, it's cool, I like it, I feel happy and almost safe but when we are in class, I hate how the other girls watch him."_**  
 ** _"Gods Arya, you are totally jealous."_**  
 ** _"No! He's just mine, everyone should know that."_**  
 ** _"Okaaay, if you tell so. But I think you might like him a lot."_**  
 ** _"What?"_**  
 ** _"Oh gods Arya, I didn't even see you two together and I know that we loves you and you seem to love him to..."_**  
 ** _"You think?"_**  
 ** _"Yeah."_**  
 ** _"Oh gods, I'm so pathetic. I ask my younger brother about love."_**  
 ** _  
_**She laughed and he chuckled before hugging his sister. They talked all the night and Bran told her he was staying during two weeks.  
  
The next morning, Arya took extra time for putting back her stuff in her bag. She waited until every other students left the room before closing the door. Gendry hadn't see her before and he raised his eyes. His eyes widened when he saw Arya, pulling out her shirt in front of him.  
  
 ** _"What are you doing?! We are in the college!"_**  
 ** _"And I don't care. I don't want you to think I reject you. I want you, and I love you."_**  
 ** _  
_**These words had slipped out of her tongue and she grinned when she saw the smile of hesitation on Gendry's face.  
  
 ** _"You are sure?"_**  
 ** _"I wouldn't tell you if I wasn't. You can thank my brother, he helped me sort everything out."_**  
 ** _"Your brother knows?"_**  
 ** _"Bran is a grave. If he tell something, it's under torture."_**  
 ** _"Oh. Okay... You should put your shirt back..."_**  
 ** _"Hmm... No. I want to do that."_**  
 ** __  
**She unclipped her bra and his eyes widened and darkened. Lust and desire were once his master. She grinned. She loved winning. He fucked her against that wall, as she dreamed of it back before their relationship. He fucked her hard on his desk and she was exhausted when she left for her next class, one hour later.  
  
Everything was fine. She loved Gendry, he loved her, at the beginning of next year he wouldn't be her teacher anymore and they could make their relation official. What an amazing perspective.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in English, at least the first I post so if there is errors, please forgive me! Tell me what you think of this!!


End file.
